High School in Konoha
by Mama Minato
Summary: Life is the greatest gift everyone could have. That's why living is great. It's good! But living in Konoha? Not so much.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

You never know what you got yourself into until you finally realize but by then, it's too late. Here I am walking down a long grand driveway complete with roses, tulips and green neat shrubs on the sidewalks. It was a beautiful walkway for sure and whoever walked it would feel like the luckiest person alive. That's if, if you consider lucky to be walking down a beautiful driveway that would lead to what you'd later realize would be your ultimate hell. But I didn't know that yet. Oh no, far from it. You wanna know what the hell I'm talking about?

Konoha Grammar High was a prestigious school known for its raw talent and boisterous students in many areas from sports, music, art, academics and the like. It was every snotty nosed middle school brats dream to enroll in this state of the art high school, and when I mean every kid, I meant it. That includes me, making me one of those snotty nosed brat, but I'm much worse. There's actually a few arguments to support this claim as weird and irrational as it sounds. Why the heck would every kid want to go to only one school out of the hundreds of school available?

First of all, our wonderful home nation, Konoha. Small, beautiful, situated somewhere in the South Pacific, warm, beautiful hot paradise peaceful dictatorial nation. That's right losers. Konoha is running under a dictator based government system and that means that what you own, you don't actually own. From your stinky diapers from when you were a baby to that fifty thousand acre land you bought for business, everything belonged to the government. If you wanna protest and argue with said government, they have their own CIA's and FBI's who will come like ninja's in the dead of the night to scar you for life (literally) or just shoot you dead. No one goes against them.

The only way to get good with them is if you become one of them. Which brings us to reason number two, reputation. Ruling at the very top of the hierarchy class is the president, who we call the hokage, bad ass name for a bad ass ruler, and below him are his politicians, or the council as we'll call , or in my case, old fucking lunatics. Next would be the military. They protect the rulers, and they make sure to intimidate everyone with their titles and power. They're the loyal dogs to the master. Then comes the business people. These are the ones that manage and boost growth and prosperity in the economy. They deal with money, whether its clean or dirty, either way they don't give a fuck. Its still money. Then comes the civil workers. If you are a civil worker then you are a minions of the government. They range from teachers, doctors, pilots, bus drivers and so on. If you get paid by the government for work, then you are considered to be a minion. To be one of these people, you need good education. And for most people getting a good education meant going to a good school, one such as KGH (Konoha Grammar High).

Which brings us to reason number three, and as bazar as it sounds, there are only two existing high schools in all of the country. Stupid for a government who is doing well despite of it being a doctorial one. Since the government owns everything, that means that it has the responsibility to fund everything, which includes schools. Having to fund hundreds of school will ultimately lead to a bankruptcy, so what was done was to create only two high schools to one, save money, and two, to easily keep track of who everyone is and what they are capable of, like if they are capable to assassinate the hokage… Kidding, kidding, I never said that. Don't tell anyone or the CIA's will come for me. But anyways, the other reason is to determine where you'll belong in the hierarchy of life.

Going to KGH will land you at the top. All previous hokages including our current one, the councils, military and business tycoons, top doctors and anyone who is a somebody in Konoha attended KGH, so having to attend KGH meant connections and a good life. And sure enough, people aim for maximizing pleasure and that meant that everyone strives to go to Konoha Grammar High, because when you attend said school, you instantly have the chance to become somebody.

Those whose parents who are already somebody in Konoha instantly gets a place, leaving everybody else to fight for a place to get. The school usually hosts around five thousand to six thousand students a year. One thousand five hundred places are reserved for the high classed kids, leaving around five thousand places for fifteen thousand others kids, but getting in isn't easy, no.

There is a specific criteria you have to meet to get a place, that I had the unfortunate goddamn luck to find out later about, which by the way, isn't like your normal criteria for when you apply for a scholarship where all you need is good grades and a few extra curricular activities to get in. These are special requirements, and fulfilling one of them gets you a spot.

In someway or another, I managed to somehow pass this godforsaken criteria. I don't even know how. All I know is that I am considered to be one of those lucky brats to have been given a place.

So here I am, walking down a beautiful driveway leading down to what is ultimately known as the most prestigious high school in the whole entire country, for my first day. Five minutes into entering the school, I was wide eyed and staring mouth opened at everything. My expectation of the school was on a grand scale of 11/10 and surprisingly I was right. I'm never right. EVER. When I'm right bad things happen.

I felt like a blind chicken wandering into a den of wolves for I know jack shit about proper mannerism and etiquettes which I know will be expected from every student in the school, and I know I'm not capable of that, because I cause terror where ever I go. I felt nervous then and there, hence why I came up with a plan to get through the school year in peace. One, be invisible. Two, get good grades, which I'll work on when the time comes cause my brain is stupid as fuck, and three, graduate and get out of this school without breaking something expensive.

Now that I've made a plan, I just realized something. I was lost thanks to being fifteen minutes late. The shower was broken, and I fell down my stairs so I had to change twice. Luckily for me, just at the moment of my realization, I heard singing of our national anthem being sung.

Following the voices, I came across a big auditorium bigger than my house combined a thousand times, and this is what my brain came up with. Big auditorium plus national anthem times first day of school equals school assembly, which I'm suppose to be at since I'm a first year. At that moment a guy wearing a funny suit with black round glasses spotted me and asked me what I was doing outside when I'm suppose to be inside.

You know when I said that I'm stupid as fuck. Yeah. I got the notion that it would be a good idea to run away from him and go inside before he drags me by the ear himself. So I ran. Entered the auditorium, and got away from him. The only problem was, I ran right into the back stage where the assembly was taking place, and at that exact moment when the anthem ended, and the curtains dropped, I realized three things.

One, the school had a fucking choir and the students weren't the ones actually singing the anthem. Two, that that glasses guy, a teacher I assumed, had come after me after all, and he looked pissed. Three, I was standing on a stage, next to a welcome banner, in front of the whole fucking school. And a bonus, it was dead silent.

So much for being invisible.

* * *

 **TBC~**


End file.
